Être un lion
by Lili76
Summary: Défi par thèmes de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Révolution. Ecrire sur Gryffondor (la maison ou un personnage de Gryffondor). Être ou avoir été un Gryffondor à Poudlard était bien plus que le résultat d'une simple répartition. Les lions rouge et or étaient soudés, et fidèles à leur maison jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.


**Défi par thème de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Révolution.**  
 **Ecrire sur Gryffondor (la maison ou un personnage de Gryffondor)**

* * *

Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. L'un d'entre eux avait eu l'idée de ce rassemblement. Ça avait été une proposition lancée en l'air comme ça, un jour où certains d'entre eux faisait la fête.  
L'alcool avait coulé à flot, et ils étaient déjà très joyeux, mais les paroles avaient été prononcées et étaient restées flottant entre eux.

Les choses auraient pu en rester là, comme le jour où Fred - ou Georges - avait proposé de commercialiser une gamme de sextoys à leurs couleurs.

Mais les mots avaient fait leur chemin dans leurs esprits, et quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'un autre groupe d'entre eux se retrouvait, l'idée était devenue plus concrète.  
Il leur fallu près de trois mois pour finaliser le projet, au gré de leurs rencontres les uns avec les autres.

Certains acceptèrent immédiatement, d'autres se prirent d'un enthousiasme débordant. Mais aucun n'eut envie de décliner l'invitation.

Hermione prit les choses en main. Elle était connue pour sa détermination et son sens inné de l'organisation. Et, bien entendu, elle se plongea avec acharnement dans l'événement qui serait sans aucun doute historique.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours, après tout, que les anciens de Poudlard, plus particulièrement de la maison Gryffondor, décidaient de s'offrir une soirée souvenir.  
Une réunion d'anciens élèves, pour célébrer leur maison tant aimée.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Hermione avait déniché une grande maison à louer, recruté des volontaires pour l'assister et envoyé les invitations.  
Bien évidemment, pratiquement tout le monde avait répondu présent.

Colin Crivey avait promis d'apporter son célèbre appareil photo pour immortaliser la soirée.  
Molly avait décidé de préparer les collations pour tout le monde.  
Seamus Finnigan quand à lui, avait fait appel à sa famille d'irlandais pour fournir la soirée en bières.  
Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown avaient décidé de s'occuper de la musique et de la décoration pour le plus grand soulagement d'Hermione.

Plus la date approchait, plus Hermione devenait nerveuse. Et Ron, malgré tout son courage, fuyait bien souvent le domicile conjugal pour se réfugier chez Harry, se plaindre de l'obsession d'Hermione pour faire de ces symboliques retrouvailles un événement majeur.  
Harry riait des malheurs de son meilleur ami, mais il ne poussait pas la hardiesse jusqu'à se confronter à Hermione...

Le jour prévu arriva et c'est une Hermione rougissante et satisfaite qui accepta les multiples compliments à la découverte de la maison qui allait les accueillir tous pour un week end entier.

La jeune fille avait recréé la salle commune des Gryffondor dans le salon de la maison. Les chambres avaient été transformées en dortoirs, identiques à ceux qu'ils avaient occupés pendant leurs études.  
La maison était décorée de rouge et d'or, et de multiples tableaux représentant des lions complétait la décoration prévue par Parvati et Lavande.

Les tables croulaient sous les mets exquis préparés par Molly avec l'aide de Ginny. Bill, Charlie et Percy avaient été réquisitionnés pour veiller à ce que chacun ait à manger.

Seamus n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié non plus et la bière coulait à flots, promettant un week end endiablé.

Olivier Dubois, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Demelza Robins, les jumeaux Weasley, Ron, Harry et Alicia Spinnet avaient apporté des balais et prévus des matchs improvisés de Quiddich pour distraire tout le monde.

Romilda Vane et Eloïse Midgen, arrivées bonnes dernières, apportèrent ce qu'elles avaient préparé. Et, elles firent sensation.  
Elles avaient décidé, avec l'aide de la Directrice McGonagall, de récupérer les noms et les photos des Gryffondors tombés au combat, pour leur rendre un hommage et les intégrer à leur journée de célébration.  
Ainsi, Harry passa un long moment à admirer ses parents, Sirius et Remus sur le "mur des souvenirs". Peter Pettigrow avait été exclu, par sa traîtrise.

Nick quasi-sans-tête avait même provisoirement quitté les couloirs de Poudlard pour venir les saluer et faire honneur à la maison qu'il représentait.

Pleins de courage, les jumeaux Weasley se lancèrent dans la mêlée pour inviter Angelina et Katie à danser. Ils furent les premiers à entrer sur la piste de danse.  
Hermione fusilla Ron du regard qui s'avança pour l'inviter, semblant sur le point de finir dévoré par un troll...  
Neville, rougissant, invita Demelza qui ne se fit pas prier. Le courage du jeune homme pendant la bataille de Poudlard et son acte d'héroïsme en tuant Nagini avaient considérablement amélioré sa côte de popularité et il était encore étonné du nombre de jeunes filles qui le regardait en battant des cils.

Harry s'était placé à l'écart et observer les couples se mettre à danser avec amusement. Son sourire s'élargit en voyant Molly et Arthur enlacés, amoureux comme au premier jour. Avec un peu d'imagination, il pouvait presque voir ses parents à leurs côtés. Il était sûr que James et Lily auraient formé un couple aussi uni que les Weasley.

Ginny, pleine de hardiesse, s'avança vers lui et l'attira sur la piste de danse sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Devant la détermination de la jeune fille, il ne put faire autrement que de suivre le mouvement.

En fin de soirée, ils se regroupèrent tous autour de l'énorme cheminée.  
Les nés moldus, Dean et Hermione, ainsi qu'Harry qui avait grandi dans le monde moldu, avaient apporté des marshmallow et montrèrent aux sorciers comment les faire griller dans les flammes pour le déguster encore coulant.  
La friandise eut un franc succès, et Fred et Georges se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre pour un conciliabule passionné, persuadé qu'ils pourraient trouver une idée afin de commercialisé l'équivalent sorcier dans leur boutique de farce et attrapes.

Tous ensemble, ils se laissèrent aller à une douce torpeur, échangeant des anecdotes sur leur scolarité. Les aventures de Harry furent mises à l'honneur, et le rouge qui monta aux joues du brun ne dissuada personne de louer son courage et sa bravoure.

Pendant le week-end festif, ils ne dormirent que très peu. Mais aucun ne regretta les heures de sommeil perdues. Ils avaient aimé au-delà de ce qu'ils avaient imaginé ces retrouvailles pleines de nostalgie et de fierté. Porter à nouveau leurs couleurs les avait ravis.

Et sans qu'il y eut besoin de se concerter, rendez -vous fut pris pour l'année suivante. De nouvelles têtes les rejoindrait, et leur grande famille continuerait de s'agrandir.  
Ainsi allait la tradition...


End file.
